


Clone Rewrite

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya
Kudos: 2





	Clone Rewrite

Kari stared up at the chalkboard, eyes not taking in the information. Her mind was elsewhere, lost in thoughts of her crush.

TK watched as she flickered in and out, as if being drawn to the dark ocean. “Kari!” He nudged her before being yelled at by the teacher. She looked over at him, eyes still barely seeing what was in front of her.

After the bell rang, Kari entered the hall, disappearing into the crowd of people. TK kept looking for her but never found her. 

Eventually he got a call from Tai, “Have you seen Kari? She never came home.”

“She was acting odd today. I think the dark ocean is calling her again,” Tk admitted.

Tai sighed, “I’ll call the group together so we can go look for her.”

Kari found herself in the dark ocean, the black water lapping up against her. She looked around, not seeing anything except the beach and lighthouse. After a while though, a voice spoke out, “I see you’ve found your way back here keeper of light. It’s a dangerous place for someone so wanted here.”

Kari frowned at the voice, “Ken?”

The voice laughed before a figure came into view, “No, I’m not your precious Ken. I’m better.”

“But how...?” Kari looked him over, realizing he was the Digimon Emperor.

“I wasn’t destroyed. I was an energy that Ken pushed out. I found myself here and have been rebuilding myself.”

Kari nodded in understanding. 

“I know why you’re here. Precious Ken doesn’t love you, does he? But how will you get out?”

Kari sighed, “I don’t know.”

“I know,” The Emperor smiled, “But we can get out together.”

“I am _not_ helping you out of here.”

“I’ll get out one way or another. But I have an offer for you. You come with me, be my Empress. You’ll be getting me, who is basically Ken. And we’ll both be free from the dark ocean.”

Kari shook her head, “I could never be evil.”

The Emperor chuckled, “I’m not saying you have to be. Just rule with me and we’ll prevent anyone else taking over.”

After noticing Kari looking conflicted he sighed, “You’d get me, and I’m practically Ken, I’m just slightly more inclined to taking over the world.” 

Kari sighed, “Maybe.”

“Imagine, living in the digital world forever with Gatomon. Playing with the baby digimon all day.”

“It would be nice,” Kari laid back and looked up at the Emperor. “You really want me as an Empress?”

“Of course,” he smiled, “We can bring your light across the whole digital world.”

Kari nodded and stood up, “Alright then, let’s go.”

She held up her digivice and he took her hand, following her into the light.

“Why would Kari be in the dark ocean?” Davis wondered.

“I’m not sure I can say,” Gatomon answered. She frowned, “She’s in the digital world now, I can feel it.”

TK nodded, “Let’s go find her then!”

Kari and the Emperor found themselves outside of the Emperor’s old base. “We’ll fix this up and we’ll be good to go.”

Kari followed along, watching him fix the wiring and get the computers back up and running. 

“There’s a room down the hall for you, if you want to rest.”

Kari nodded and wandered the hall until she found the room he was talking about. Soon though, alarms started going off. She made her way back and saw her friends up on the screens. “They’re going to take me back.”

“Not if I have anything to say about it,” the Emperor answered. He called forth a digimon of his creation, riding it out to where they other children were, “I’ve not even done anything yet, why are you interfering?”

“You... but how?” Ken stared in confusion.

“I’m a separate entity, Kenny boy. You should know that.”

Ken growled, “We’re going to stop you!”

“Her signal is coming from the base,” TK analyzed, “What did you do to her?”

“She’s here of her own free will. Gatomon, she wants you, so head on inside.”

The cat digimon entered slowly, searching through the rooms until she found Kari.

“Kari! You’re safe!” Gatomon ran up quickly.

Kari looked at her sadly, “I _want_ to be here.”

“No you don’t. The Emperor is clouding your mind.”

“Why do I always have to be the good one?! Can’t I be bad for once?” Kari snapped, tears filling in her eyes. 

“If that’s what you want..” Gatomon answered, “I’ll stick with you no matter what.”

Kari hugged her digimon tightly. 

Soon though, the group came rushing into the room. 

“You’re alright!” Tai exclaimed happily.

Kari nodded slowly.

“We’re here to take you home,” TK smiled.

Kari sighed, “Okay. Where is he?”

“The Emperor? I kicked his butt!” Davis laughed.

“I’m going for a walk,” Kari headed out of the room. 

The Emperor was back in the control room cleaning his wounds. Kari went to him, light emanating from her as the wounds disappeared. Soon though, Kari collapsed to the floor.

The Emperor lifted her and set her on the table. 

The group headed outside, looking around for Kari. “Her digivice is still inside.”

“I’ll get her,” Ken decided. He headed back in, finding her digivice on the floor of the control room. “Where is she?”

“She collapsed. She’s back in the ocean now.”

“Why does she keep ending up there?”

“It’s not really my place to say,” the Emperor answered before reaching out and touching Ken’s arm. A light passed between them, their memories since splitting being shared between the two.

Ken stared at him a moment, “You’re not really evil, you’re just like a clone.”

“And you, we, love Kari.” The Emperor assessed.

“Come on, we need to go to save her. Let’s go get the others.”

“Why is he here?” Tai growled seeing the Emperor following Ken.

“If you trust me, trust him. Kari’s back in the dark ocean.”

“How do we get her back?” Cody wondered.

“It’s hard to just go there,” Yolei added.

“I can get you and I there,” The Emperor looked at Ken.

“Alright then,” Ken nodded before looking at the others, “I’ll get her back, I swear it.”

The Emperor opened a dark portal sucking them into the dark ocean. They ran, until they finally saw a body on the ground ahead. Ken knelt beside her, “She has a fever. She needs to get back to get her medicine.”

The Emperor nodded, a light flowing from him into Kari. The rest of him broke into pieces, being absorbed by Ken. 

Her fever was now gone, but Kari was mumbling in her sleep. 

“Don’t worry, everything is fine,” Ken whispered. “I love you.”

Light surrounded them, bringing them back to the digital world.

“Where is the Emperor?”

“He’s gone, for good this time,” Ken assured. 

“It’s late, we should probably stay here tonight,” Tai sighed as he glanced at his watch.

“There’s plenty of rooms in the base,” Ken gave a small smile before lifting Kari and carrying her inside.

“What..?” Kari woke as he placed her on the bed. 

“Don’t worry, everything is okay.”

“What happened?”

“You got sick, the Emperor saved you but he’s gone now,” he smiled. “And Kari, I do love you.”

“Really?” Her eyes lit up. 

“Really.” He kissed her forehead, “Get some sleep. We can talk more tomorrow.”


End file.
